Current spreadsheet applications are often used to create graphs/charts of data in a spreadsheet. However, a user often is required to organize the data into graph-ready formats. For example, the data needs to be organized in a relational way that allows a user to select the data to be included on the x-axis and y-axis of a graph for a particular data series. If a user wants to include multiple data series in a graph, the user needs to separately select the data series and the data to be plotted on the x-axis and y-axis. Each of the data series are then added separately to the graph. For very large spreadsheets this process becomes very tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, many of the current spreadsheet application require the remapping of data within spreadsheets or the use of a pivot table feature for cross tabulation of spreadsheet data. This process can also be very inefficient and time consuming for large spreadsheets.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.